


Induced Helplessness

by TarTarIcing



Category: Dota 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarTarIcing/pseuds/TarTarIcing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon knows little of what happens when Chaos Knight knocks him off his horse. Major slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Induced Helplessness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Dota 2.

He tried everything in his power to prevent this. This situation that had him in his hands and knees, off Ravenstrider. Yet his body was willing, a warm ache that persisted in his loins as he widely spread himself out for Chaos Knight.

Chaos Knight took note of Abaddon’s form, and dropped to his knees as well, rubbing his hands all over his armor and brushing at his capes. He traced his finger over the gaps of his armor, and flicked at anything that stood out. After feeling this form for himself, he cupped Abaddon’s crotchplate, then pulled it with great force. The crotchplate was sticky, as was his erection as he set it to the ground. Abaddon shuddered.

“I see you have been ready for a while, Lord of Avernus,” Nessaj scoffed, “Perhaps you can’t control the mist when I hit you?”

“My body and the mist are one, even if the mist wills… Something… Else,” Abaddon tried to remain emotionless, sucking in his heavy breaths. Something inside his body craved for that moment, the moment when Nessaj knocked him over. That craving reached its peak when the regeneration aura rose and draped to the above.

When he began to speak in response to that moment, he could only let out a scream. Was it of pain? Was it of ecstasy? He didn’t know the nature of it, with it escaping the calculated set of responses that he planned to say.

“I like how you respond to me, Abaddon,” Nessaj enunciated every syllable in the other’s name, “You enjoy my attacks. Isn’t a sick use of your own power, to come with that aura? It isn’t like someone of you to do that, isn’t it?”

“The Mist knows chaos, Nessaj… I am willing to fight it,” Abaddon panted, groaning as he moved his hips against the other knight’s body, “Even if I lose my own composure.” He hated the way he was feeling: submissive, wanton, and so very wet. “Just because my body is exhibiting weakness doesn’t mean that I will give myself up to you…” He let out a muffled moan.

“Chaos will ravage the mist,” Chaos Knight grabbed the other’s horn, “The mist will submit to chaos.” He grunted as he pulled out his own crotchplate, revealing his own erection. It started to swell, feeling a rush his insides craved for. In reaction, he pushed it in Abaddon’s tight entrance, earning another grunt.

“Ah!” Abaddon screamed. In response, his mind told to pull away, but his hips moved up against Nessaj. The screams weren’t as hesitant as he thought he could make them.

“You’re so quiet when we cross swords, but you’re so loud as I penetrate you. Just as loud when I attack you. Why is that, Lord of Avernus?”

“Please, stop!” He moaned loudly. The only rational words to leave him.

“That’s not very convincing when you scream like a harlot.”

“We don’t do this o—o-often!” Nessaj thrusted further in. Abaddon felt his head pulled back as Nessaj gripped his horn, letting out a growl. Nessaj thrusted in and out, causes moans to escape the Lord’s mouth. He remembers he wasn’t like this before, and he remembers the turning point…

_It was a tough battle, between him and Chaos Knight. He heard of the rumors, and they all underestimated him. Nessaj was massive, with a massive club, and a massive horse with massive armor. However, with his cunning and magic, Abaddon managed to survive to the point that both of them were even. They circled each other, eyeing one another deeply and clutching their weapons for dear life. It only had to stop when Pudge ran across, and so did Enchantress. Knowing the odds with Pudge, he escaped, barely missing his hook._

_Now he sat in his quarters, on his bed, shaking. He was certainly feeling something very strong, as he felt it in between his legs. As his hand went over that area, a surge of pleasure rushed through his veins as he chewed the inside of his cheek. He ran his fingers down the length of his… Erection? He had an erection?_

_He remember the Mist gave him heightened senses, but not in this sense. He tried to recite some codex or the rules, but his mind kept on going back on the day’s events. The erection only became harder and he already was dripping precum. He was dripping quite a lot._

_He tried to rationalize what was going on. His fingers wouldn’t stray from his erection, rubbing the length. Up until now, Abaddon saw himself as the undefeated Lord of Avernus. Up until he met and fought with Chaos Knight. Now he wasn’t sure, and that thought scared him, but at the same time having an equal capable of that was exciting. Exciting enough to… Make him breathe heavily without having to fight._

_He knelt forward, facing the headboard. He knew what action to take, mouth deep into a pillow and hips raised high. With the pillow muffling his moans, he began to stroke his erection, thinking that this unusual feeling would fade._

_It didn’t, only to grow stronger and stronger until he came screaming. His legs wobbled and clamped together, covered in cum. He breathed heavily and gripped the sheets before slowly falling asleep._

Harder, deeper thrusts snapped him back to the present. His hands closed into tight fists while his mind tried to drop his hips instead of raise them for a deeper angle.

He then realized his body stopped listening to his mind a while ago.

“Aaaaah… Nessaj!” The Lord of Avernus was now fully aware, growling in pleasure with hips pushing back at Chaos Knight.

“I see you’re… being… honest with yourself,” Chaos Knight groaned in reply, feeling the strain to come.

“Disgrace me for the House Avernus!” He felt strangely… better, “Make me unworthy! Make me beneath you!” He moaned loudly and heartily, realizing how much he enjoyed this process.

“You’re too much,” Nessaj sighed, trying to hide the fact that he was taking pleasure in Abbadon’s loud frenzied voice by stroking his long neglected erection.

“Aaaah… Aaaah… Aaaah!” It only made him louder and more incoherent.

=

With the combined thrusting and the stroking, Abbadon came screaming, only to be supported by his shaking limbs to prevent collapsing. Just inches from lying in his own cum.

Chaos Knight came just after, “Your flesh achieves a lower state of order.” He tried to come inside, but instead splayed all over Abbadon’s back.

Both remained in their positions, panting. Silence fell between the both of them.

=

“Just remember you won’t be so lucky the next time we meet,” Chaos Knight spat, standing and putting his crotchplate back on, “Be thankful that I took your dignity and not your life.” He walked towards Armageddon, who just slid off Ravenstrider. Ravenstrider let out a frustrated huff as his flank shook. Armageddon neighed.

Abbadon sat on the ground, silent. As cum seeped out his entrance and covered his capes, he was a mix of humiliated, angry, and satiated. He sat still as the other knight took off, looking like nothing had happened. He shouldn’t have enjoyed that experience.

But he did.

He was knocked off of his own horse and overpowered, physically and sexually. He was lying in a mix of his own cum and the other knight’s. This was not a picture of a Lord of Avernus. The House would disown him for sure for a defeat of this level.

But his libido overrode his rationale. He didn’t know whether to take revenge and ride after Nessaj, or continue to reflect on what just happened. Ravenstrider walked over to him, licking him.

“Don’t lick that, my steed,” He whispered, slowly standing up. He slowly brought himself back together, putting on his crotchplate and getting back on his horse. “Did Armageddon…?”

Ravenstrider gave a quiet neigh of resignation.

This was the first time in all the time of his position that Abbadon was at a loss, but felt no ounce of disappointment, much to his chagrin.  


End file.
